A high-power radio frequency (RF) transmitter may interfere with an RF receiver located nearby, for example, where the transmitter and receiver are co-located on the same platform. Such interference is referred to as co-site interference. Co-site interference cancelers attempt to suppress both high-level interference and low-level interference in the form of noise, spurious, and other artifacts that result from non-linearity in the transmitter. Because of the very high dynamic range, e.g., 90 dB, required to cancel both the high-level and the low-level interference, conventional cancelers use complex, expensive, and bulky analog cancellation techniques to achieve some degree of broadband cancellation of the high-level interference. Conventional, cost effective, analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) cannot handle the high dynamic range, which makes digital cancellation stages more difficult to implement.